Gangster Code
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Four innocent girls do something bad, in doing so meeting karma and running into a teenage girls worst nightmare... what will happen? IS, CS, PS and ORS Rated M for violence, gore and maybe lemons in future :3 x
1. ---------------

**Yush, new fanfic, i have to jot down most of these ideas, BUUUUTTTTT the best ones i usually forget ._. i got this from watching grease XD**

**So yeaaaaaahhhh...**

**Info ^0^**

**The girls are average school girls, completley innocent and carefree ^o^**

**The guys are in a gang and are mischievious and dangerous .O.**

**The girls : Dawn, May, Leaf, Misty and Lyra.**

**The guys : Paul, Drew, Gary, Ash and Silver.**

**The gang is called 'Terriers' (I got this from a play at my school XD)**

**Pokémon are in this fanfic, though they only have one each (May not be one they have)**

**Dawn: Froslass. (Female, obvs XD)**

**May: Mawile. (Male)**

**Leaf: Gardevoir. (Male)**

**Misty: Sylveon (Female)**

**Lyra: Typhlosion (Male)**

**Paul: Zoroark (Male)**

**Drew: Aggron (Male)**

**Gary: Rampardos (Female)**

**Ash: Pangoro (Male)**

**Silver: Garchomp (Female)**

**Dont ask ._. for the gang i was thinking 'JUST THROW THE HUGE SCARY ONES IN :O' Though i think Paul has the less scary one .-.**

**And the girls? Oh my god i had just had my nails done and i cant handle a huge pokemon! Type, except from lyra who has a big one ._. like bzzzooooooooyyyykkkkkkkaaaaaaaa!**

**Okay, bye bye now ._. x**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey ash, giz a ciggy" Gary asked, opening the palm of his hand and clenching it a few times telling him to give.

Ash smirked and threw one over, Gary skillfully catching it between his fingers, pulling a lighter out of his pocket and lighting it.

Drew sat on the brick wall, puffing a cigarette every few moments "Ar lar, we need to get out more, we stay in the same place all the time, it gets boring" He groaned, looking to Ash, Gary and Paul.

Paul grunted "You're all gonna get yer lungs fucked up you keep smoking this much" He narrowed his eyes "It will piss me off if you all die on me, i need someone to kick the shit out of every now and then otherwise i'll end up killing someone" He growled.

Drew chuckled, coughing soon after "Whats wrong with killing people?" He threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it "Its not like they are going to do something good with their life anyway, lads are such pussies nowadays, cant even tell if they are in it or not"

Paul nodded, agreeing to what he said "For once Green head, you proved a point" He looked at Gary and Ash who were engaged in coversation.

Gary started laughing uncontrollably "Ash has only fucked seven bitches!" He pointed at Ash and held his stomache as he laughed as if it was a effort.

Ash frowned "At least i dont have AIDS like you" He pointed out, smirking in satisfaction as Gary widened his eyes.

"I dont have AIDS fuckface" He snapped, grabbing Ash's collar and bringing his face to his "You're the one with AIDS so get yer facts right"

Drew watched, amused by the way Gary snapped at Ash for such a simple thing.

"We have school in half a hour, we going?" Paul asked, looking at Gary who simply shrugged.

"No point, we have slacked off all year anyway" Drew stated.

Ash yawned "Whats the point of school anyway, all life is for is to have sex and make children" He scrunched his nose up "I hate children so much"

"All chicks are sluts these days" Gary told them "I guess woman arn't all that bad as long as they provide for the man, theres no point in them living if they ain't going to though" He huffed, remembering one of his exes.

Paul rolled his eyes "You know, being sexist doesn't make you smarter idiot, though i guess yer do have a point"

Drew shook his head and coughed loudly "Fuck this, hate coughing so much"

"Dont smoke then dumbass, you cant take the conciquences, dont smoke" Ash explained, earning wierd looks from Drew, Gary and Paul "What?"

Paul scowled "Wow, he knows how to say conciquences without having a heart attack" He rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and putting it in his mouth before sticking his hands in his pockets.

Gary laughed "Gonna see Stacy tonight" He leaned against the wall, arms behind his head "She is so getting fucked hard as well"

Drew sighed "Do you really need to explain you're sex life to us?"

Gary nodded "I like to share these things, but you're too gay to take advantage of that"

"Im not gay" Drew hissed.

"Sure, whatever you say"

"Okay, Dawn lets run through this one last time, the concert is soon and we cant have any mistakes, this is going on our permenent record" May told Dawn, making Dawn sweatdrop.

"No pressure you said right?"

Leaf sighed and walked up to Dawn, placing a hand on her shoulder "We know how you feel, we have to do the music"

Dawn huffed "YOU, dont have to stand on stage in frightfully short clothes that make you look slutty, and sing in japanese! SINGING A FAST SONG IN JAPANESE! WHILE DANCING SEDUCTIVELY!" she started breathing harshly.

Misty shouted, making everyone flinch "JUST ONE LAST TIME DAWN!"

Dawn stood up "God, didn't need to shout, i was going to do it anyway!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine!" She argued back, shivering as she saw the intense glare Misty was giving her.

Picking up the microphone she stood infront of the three girls as the song came on.

**[Meikyuu Butterfly - Shugo Chara]**

**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu**

tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi 

Dawn stopped a moment, inhaling a load of air before continuing.

****

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

kagami no naka no omokage wa  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
nobashita kami o hodoita

mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku 

Dawn panted for a few moments before standing back up straight, she continued the song with as much passion as she could.

****

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku 

Leaf stared at her "A few flaws but that can be sorted out easily, just, try to breath as much as you can between sentences, okay?"

Dawn nodded, rubbing her forehead "Im dizzy"

Misty huffed "Serves you right for speaking back to me" She looked away.

Dawn looked to May who was on her phone, doing who-knows-what "Im going to sleep for a hour, my head is killing me"

Leaf smiled "Dont die in you're sleep"

"Whatever"


End file.
